


selfishness

by divine_chicken



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthright woooohooo!!!, LASLOW GOES OFF, Xanlow but like only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: Inigo meets Xander in Askr . He comes from Birthright, where Xander has died . Their reunion...is not very pleasant .





	selfishness

He's following Camilla , Peri's hand in his . She needed the comfort after everything that happened . So did Laslow , if he was being honest . 

... She was such a wonderful queen . Camilla The Kind, they called her , and Laslow could see why . 

She had found them in the throne room, he recalls, Xander's body hard and cold in a drying pool of his own blood. It was the first time he'd seen the corpse of someone he held so dear - Mama's and Papa's bodies were covered up with sheets when they brought them to him.

" ... You don't want to see," Panne murmurs . " Trust me."

She was right, Inigo realises, for there is a special kind of pain one feels when they see someone they hold so dear lifeless . Xander is still warm ( perhaps it's the blood oozing out of him, selfless and giving like a river ), his pale cheeks are just a tad paler , his golden hair is still spilled out around him like a halo . Inigo could almost pretend he's alive, if it weren't for the vomit leaking out of his nose and mouth . They don't tell that in the songs. 

When Camilla enters the room, she lets out a heartbreaking cry . Little Elise's little body is not far away , looking like a broken doll. 

And she falls to the ground and wraps Laslow and Peri in her strong arms and they sob until Nohr's sickly sun has risen in the sky, mourning the deaths alongside them. 

After that, they grow so close - they slowly recover together , supporting each other at each and every step .

So when Laslow sees an unmistakably imposing figure , clad in black and gold and regal burgundy, he knows it can only be one person .

He walks up to Xander before Camilla or Peri can, because they're too shocked - but he fucking isn't . He's not even relieved . In all actuality, he's absolutely livid .

Camilla would hug him . Leo would cry and proceed to hide his tears. Elise would be a very loud combination of both. 

Laslow punches him in the gut so hard his armor bends, and he doubles over in pain . 

" Laslow, just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Xander hisses , falling back as he trembles in pain .

" You idiot!" Laslow yells , and the castle goes dead silent . Xander is stunned - Laslow never got mad .

" Laslow, I don't understand..."

Laslow's eyes are piercing him, cold and sour .

" You left me . You left us all . You died for Nohr."

" I'm sure I had no other choice..."

" Of course you did , you pretentious asshole!" Inigo growls.

" You think you're a hero? You think that stunt you pulled on all of us was chivalrous, you stuck-up cunt? How about you get off your high horse and realise you ruined your country and your family? "

" I... Inigo..." He whispers, eyes soft and desperate .

" Don't you dare use that name on me, Alexander. I'm not some wife to drop on her knees and cry over how much she missed you . Fuck off." 

And he spins on his heel and leaves .

How could they have a jolly reunion after that?

**Author's Note:**

> They make up and kiss after that but like it takes time


End file.
